Torn
by Caytlinn
Summary: AU: When Dean met Castiel he felt something. But when Castiels life is on the line, is Dean willing to give up everything for a total stranger? Rated M for later chapters. Destiel, with a sprinkling of Sabriel.
1. Chapter 1

Torn

AU: When Dean met Castiel he felt something. But when Castiels life is on the line, is Dean willing to give up everything for a total stranger?

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters (last time I checked, I'm not Eric Kripke) and I earn no money from this.**

Dean caught himself staring at the man again, and forced his eyes back to his coffee. He stared into the murky depths, wondering what it was about this man that he found so attractive. His dark, tousled hair, his surprisingly blue eyes, or maybe the tan trench coat which was draped around his shoulders.

Dean inwardly cursed himself. He was straight, for Gods sake, he had been with plenty of women, but now he found himself gawking at this total stranger. This _male_ stranger. He found himself looking again, and to his hearts despair, the man turned around and caught sight of Dean.

_Damn, thought Dean. Now he thinks I'm a creep. Way to go, idiot._

He instantly looked away, but in his peripheral vision he saw the man walking over to him. He flushed to the roots of his hair when he heard a deep voice near him.

'Castiel Novak,' said the voice, and the man stuck out his hand. Hesitantly, Dean shook it, his gaze still averted from the mans face.

'Dean Winchester,' he muttered.

The man, Castiel, sat down opposite Dean, his blue eyes never leaving Deans face, only making him blush more.

'So,' began Dean awkwardly. He finally stole a glance at Castiel, and his breath hitched in his throat as his sparkling blue eyes pierced him. He left the sentence hanging, not able to drop his gaze.

Castiel smirked.

_Son of a bitch, thought Dean. Look at him, all smug and goddam beautiful. Why the fuck am I thinking this? I'm not fucking gay._

'You were looking at me,' said Castiel in his throaty voice that Dean felt he could listen to forever. 'Or should I say, admiring.' He flashed a grin at Dean and stretched back in his seat.

'Listen,' said Dean, steeling himself. 'I wasn't checking you out, if that's what you're implying. I'm not gay.' He ended slightly quietly, as if his subconscious doubted it.

Dean thought he caught a glimpse of disappointment pass over his face, but it was quickly replace with that same, easy smile

'Well, if that's the case, I'd better be heading off.' Castiel said, getting up to go. Dean instantly found himself regretting his words and stood up with him.

Clearing his throat he said,

'Can I have your number?' Castiel looked taken aback but happy nonetheless and hastily scribbled down a number on a stray napkin.

Giving Dean one more grin, he headed for the door. Without even thinking, Dean slapped down a handful of coins on the table, and followed Castiel.

He caught sight of the tan trench coat just ahead of him crossing the road, and, on hearing the closing café door, Castiel turned around. He saw Dean looking at him, and feeling flattered at the attention raised his hand to wave.

WHAM. It happened in a matter of seconds and a blur of colour. One moment Castiel had been standing in the road, waving calmly at Dean, and the next he was lying in a heap on the pavement.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Dean had registered what had happened, he stumbled through the slowly gathering crowd and caught a glimpse of dark hair. Pushing his way through he sank onto the ground, gently pulling Castiel onto his lap.

Blood was matting in his hair and his leg was stuck out at an inhuman angle. Cradling his head in his arms, Dean looked down at his face, the face he had only met a few minutes ago but already felt a strong connection to.

He vaguely wondered if he had seen those blue eyes for the last time and the thought made his stomach writhe. He found himself talking soothingly, more to himself than to Castiel, telling him it would be alright and the ambulance would be here soon.

People all around were watching the sad sight, fearing the worst, mostly for the brown haired man clutching the body tightly to him.

After what felt like an eternity, the paramedics arrived. They were faced with the difficult task of prising Dean off Castiel, but eventually compromised with allowing him to accompany them to the hospital.

Dean stayed by Castiels side the whole journey. In the back of his mind there was a niggling voice telling him this wasn't normal behavior for two strangers. They had met briefly for 5 minutes and now Dean was faced with the risk of losing him and to be honest, it hurt him.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital Castiel was whisked away by nurses who Dean would've once been checking out, but now, along with many other confusing thoughts, Dean was questioning his sexuality.

He managed to find the waiting area and sat down numbly running his fingers through his cropped hair. Finally, he decided to call Sam. This was going to be a hell of an awkward conversation, but fuck it, Dean was lonely, shocked and worried for a complete stranger.

He dialed the number and after a couple of rings Sam picked up.

'Dean!' he answered happily. The Winchester brothers had always been close and stayed close even when they left home.

'Sam,' Dean said aware of how rough and raw his voice sounded. 'I'm at the hospital. Will you come?' He knew he sounded pathetic but he really couldn't care less.

'What? Dean, are you hurt? Which hospital? Oh God Dean what happened?' Sam asked quickly, fear flooding him.

'Sammy, calm down. I'm not hurt, but please, just come? I'm at Fountain hospital.' Sam hung up quickly and Dean leant back against the chair. What was happening to him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Starts getting more M rated now, but still more to come (pun intended) in the next few chapters. Enjoy!**

Dean waited, 1 hour, 2 hours, always glancing at his watch. Where was Sam? He urgently needed someone to talk to, someone to make him see reason.

Finally, the door opened and a familiar face emerged. He breathed a sigh of relief.

'Sam. Finally.'

'Dude. Why are you here? What happened? Is it someone we know?'

Dean tried his best to explain from his meeting Castiel, leaving out the finer points such as how attractive he had found him and how he had gotten his number.

'So…this guy? You just met him, saw him get hit by a car, and came to the hospital with him?' said Sam slowly.

'Well, yeah, I guess. I just wanted to see if he was okay, you know.' Said Dean quietly, hoping Sam wouldn't catch on.

Sam was about to say something else, when a door opened halfway down the corridor. A man in a white coat holding a clipboard, spotted them and strode up to them.

As he came closer Dean got a better look at him. He had brown hair, about the same length as Sams and green eyes that sparkled with a sense of humor.

'You're here for Castiel?' he asked looking at his clipboard.

'Yes.' Said Dean promptly. The doctor looked up and gave him a smile.

'You're his…boyfriend?' he asked, smirking ever so slightly.

'What? No! I just met him, and I saw him get hurt so I thought I'd come with him to make sure he was okay.' Dean stumbled out, his heart beating fast, stealing a nervous glance at Sam, who thankfully, remained oblivious and seeming staring at the doctor.

'Well, my name's Gabriel. Pleased to meet you.' Was it just Dean, or did he seem to be directing that 'you' to Sam? Gabriel held out his hand to Dean who briefly shook it, and then to Sam, who held on a little longer than was strictly necessary.

'Your _friend_ Castiel, isn't in too bad a shape.' He ran a finger down his piece of paper. 'Ah yes, he has a broken leg, minor head wound and a couple of fractured ribs.' He gave another smile.

'Can we see him?' asked Dean, nervously.

'Sure you can, but he's on a _lot_ of painkillers, and they're strong ones. He may be a little…loopy.' Flashing another grin, the doctor left through the door.

His insides writhing, Dean tentatively pushed open the door Gabriel had left a few minutes before. He spotted a pristine white bed, a small window and basic furniture. It looked like a bedroom apart from the various life saving machines around the bed.

Seated in the bed, with a stupid grin on his face and a bandage around his head, was Castiel. Dean gasped slightly at the sight of him. _God, he's gorgeous. _

Sam stayed awkwardly by the door looking from Dean to Castiel.

'Errm, hi you must be Castiel.' Said Sam. Castiel managed to drag his eyes off Dean and looked at Sam blearily.

'I'm Sam.' Castiels face split into a grin again.

'Sam.' He repeated, his voice slightly slurred. Dean chuckled and sat down on the bed, reclaiming Castiels gaze.

'Dude, how are you?' he asked. Castiel looked him right in the eye and said with all seriousness.

'I feel like I fell of a unicorn.' And he burst out laughing. Even Sam couldn't suppress a snort, and soon they all had tears in their eyes.

'You are seriously whacked!' said Dean, shaking his head. The grin slipped off Castiels face but all the time, his eyes were trained on Dean.

To his surprise, Castiel raised his arm to Deans cheek cupping his face gently. Dean was too shocked to move, and his heart was pounding in his ribcage.

'You're so pretty.' Murmured Castiel. Dean felt himself blush six shades of red. He also noted that Castiels voice was slightly higher, less rough then when he had met him, though altogether, still sexy as hell.

Dean whipped his head around when he heard footsteps outside the door, but it was only Gabriel walking past. At that moment Sam coughed awkwardly.

'I'm gonna, err, go get some coffee.' He muttered, leaving hastily and walking the same way as Gabriel. Dean thought he could hear a muffled conversation, but immediately forgot this as he turned back to Castiel.

His hand was still resting on his cheek, his thumb gently brushing his jawline. _This is wrong, why aren't I stopping this?_ Said the voice in the back of Deans head.

But did he want it to stop, he asked himself. As he thought this, Castiels hand dropped leaving Dean feeling slightly disappointed, until it lay to rest on his upper thigh. His breathing hitched.

'Dean.' Was all Castiel said. His hand was moving slowly upwards, and Dean felt his cock twitch in his jeans. When Castiels delicate fingers landed on his crotch he felt himself reach full hardness.

He let out a groan as Castiel gently squeezed the bulge and threw his head back. For someone so drugged up, Castiel still knew how to tease. Unwillingly, Dean grasped the hand and dragged it away.

'Not here,' he hissed, however much he wanted it. A look of sadness passed over Castiels face, though it was replaced instantly by another wide smile. Alarming, really.

Dean got up off the bed awkwardly.

'I'm gonna go now, Cas.' Cas? Where had that come from? 'I'll see you…later.' He hastily left the room and leant against the cool wall outside. He started down the corridor, but bumped into Gabriel on the way.

Gabriel apologized and looked him up and down, smirking as he saw Deans bulging nether regions. Dean knew all too well he had put the pieces together. Glaring at him he stalked away.

Within minutes he had found Sam looking slightly shifty, in the café.

'I'm gonna go home now, Sam.' He mumbled out. 'Do you wanna ride?'

'Sure, Dean thanks!' said Sam.

Dean was all too aware of the raging hard on he was sporting as they slid into the Impala, and it didn't help when Sam raised his eyebrows at him.

'What were you two up to, then?' he said, attempting to suppress a grin. Dean gave him a look that plainly said 'Shut-the-fuck-up-and-never-speak-of-this-again'.

Sam dropped the subject but withing minutes he had found a new topic: Gabriel. He spent the whole twenty minute journey to his flat going on and on about the doctor.

'He has such nice eyes, doesn't he Dean, so green?' and 'He is so clever, I mean, being a doctors such a hard job, and he told me he went to Harvard!'

Eventually Dean had had enough.

'Dude. Stop already. You sound like a teenage girl with a crush.' That shut him up and he spent the last few minutes in silence, his cheeks burning red. When he arrived home, he left the car, hoping Dean wouldn't notice the matching bulge in his trousers.

As soon as Dean entered his house, he went straight to the bathroom. Soon, his clothes were in a pile on the floor and the warm jet of water was hitting his bare back.

He closed his eyes as the water washed over him and his hand drifted down towards his erect cock.

Gripping himself tightly, he let out a loud moan. Images of Castiel filled his head as he pumped his hand up and down getting closer to the brink each second.

He was on the edge, and with one last cry he came, sinking to his knees with the force of the orgasm. He washed, changed and was soon out of the bathroom.

Now, he had real problems. Castiel had already changed his life, but whether it be for the better or worse, that was yet to be decided.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know this is an awful ending, but I didn't like the way this was going, and I doubt anyone's reading it anyway. Sorry if you are, but this is certainly not my best writing.**

Dean tapped nervously on the door and pushed it open. Castiel was sitting propped up in the bed, a tray of half eaten food on his lap. He looked much more alert than yesterday, when he had only been half conscious.

'Dean, hi.' Castiel greeted him with a smile. He appeared to not remember anything, but Dean couldn't be sure.

'Hey, er Cas. Do you, erm, remember what happened yesterday, at all?' he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, as he was so prone to doing in awkward situations.

'You mean when I nearly died after seeing you?' he said with a wink. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

'I mean in the hospital. You were pretty whacked, dude, and you said and, err, did, some crazy stuff.' Dean said gruffly, avoiding eye contact.

'No, nothing at all.' Dean breathed a sigh of relied and finally met Castiels gaze.

'What? What did I do?' Castiel asked, his curiosity having been sparked.

'Nothing, you did nothing.' Dean felt his cheeks heating again. He couldn't let this man, this stranger, know what he had done to him when he was so out of it. And he certainly couldn't tell him how he had felt after it.

'Well then,' said Castiel folding his arms. 'Dean, could you please put this tray on the table, please?' Dean was startled at the sudden conversation transition, but did it anyway.

He sat back down on the bed and the second he did so, Castiel leant in and kissed him. He was too shocked to react at first, but when he realized what was happening he pushed him off roughly.

'Cas, what the hell?' He spluttered with indignation. Castiel simply smirked at him.

'Dude, we met yesterday and I nearly got you killed, and you're _kissing me_?' Dean said, slightly louder this time.

'I think we both know how we feel, Dean.' This comment made Dean blush even more, if possible as they stared at each other. How could he be falling in love with this man he had met once? This strange man, with his low voice, messy hair and blue eyes.

But even as he thought how crazy this was, he didn't want to leave. His first instinct in this situation would have been to run out the door as fast as possible, but one look at Castiels face was enough to make him stay.

So he did. He looked up from under his lashes, a resigned look crossing his face and furrowing his brows. Castiel hadn't moved.

He stayed still when Dean leaned in and when Dean pressed his warm lips against his, he still didn't move. He let the feeling of being kissed wash over him. It was Dean kissing him anyway. What could be so bad about that?

Kissing him back, he smiled. This was nice. His life had been a mess since a few days ago. He had lost all faith in humanity and he had no idea how to feel. That was until he saw Dean, sitting in a coffee shop, looking exactly how he felt.

Alone. So he decided to make a change, and he spoke to this man, and he let himself fall in love with this man, because he knew that this man would one day grow to love him. Luckily enough it was only one day.

And as they sat there, entwined on the bed, another couple was sharing their first kiss as well. In a hospital corridor, Sam and Doctor Gabriel were pushed up against each other and enjoying the feel of each other.

Because that was what made them happy.


End file.
